William Fletcher
Will is a Hunter conclave Ranger who spent much of his childhood in Nodor before moving northwards to Eoroden in the care of one of their rangers, after a distressing run-in with a dark guild. He fought undead as an apprentice ranger for some time before being sent southwards again, now grown up and different. Backstory Born in Southern Nodor, William Fletcher was raised by his kindhearted but fiercely protective mother, Nyneve. He was raised not knowing anything of his father, and by his teenage years knew better than to pry at his mother for information knowing the sullen mood it would put her in. Being a trading town populated by craftspeople, William’s home town of Lightbridge was frequented by people from every land, race, and background. In his youth, William’s mother worked tirelessly to find him a master to apprentice with and learn a craft that could provide him a better life than hers, as a fletcher. However, being a distractable boy of very few words, William was passed from master to master, each unwilling to teach a silent boy who preferred climbing roofs to tiling them, or molding small clay animals to turning pottery. In the evenings, William would spend the few remaining hours of sunlight exploring either the surrounding forests, or every alley, side-street and highest climbing place within Lightbridge. He often would find open windows or dark corners to hide in and observe the dealings of all sorts of tradespeople. Some more shady than others.. In this way William became familiar with the habits and mannerisms of all sorts of folk from many races and social classes. Much to his mother’s distress, William would often return home well after sundown or supper. At which point he would recount every detail of his adventures from that day, even mimicking the accents and mannerisms of each race and nationality he observed (which usually drew a smile and disapproving tsk from his mother). Additional notes: * Apprenticed to an elderly carpenter for a time and genuinely enjoyed/ excelled at it until the man passed away(?). Then was passed on again to a new master. * William particularly liked trailing and trying to sneak up on the mysterious Ranger who would come into the town once a year. It becomes a game that the gruff but kindly ranger man plays with William, and in this way William’s fascination with rangers is formed. * Could/should incorporate Nick’s history of this region (dragon and Drow attacks) * William overhears the wrong conversation, gets caught, puts himself in great trouble * His mother either A) Dies protecting him and he leaves town shortly after at her instruction. B) She intervenes but disappears without a trace. Maybe William finds a single clue (strip of cloth, with some mysterious insignia) ** The ranger man helps William escape the town. ** This event leaves William much more dour and matured than he was. He understands now the danger of information and knowing etc etc. * The ranger takes William to Eoroden, has plans to set William into training with the Ranger Corps there. * He trains, becomes a ranger. * Sent out on mission in the area where quest starts. Joins Shield Hearth (Shieldhearth?) in his time off. OR he joins as part of his information gathering mission but is keeping this secret? Idk * Background - TBD Category:Player Characters